The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicles, and specifically to the field of vehicles that transport cargo. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of loading cargo onto a cargo vehicle based on a state of cargo being transported by the vehicle and/or another vehicle.
Cargo being transported on transport vehicles is subject to damage caused by movement of the transport vehicle. For example, a roadway that is unduly rough (e.g., has many potholes) or winding (e.g., has many turns) may cause cargo within a truck to shift and fall over, resulting in breakage of fragile cargo when falling, if struck by other falling cargo, if colliding with an interior of the truck or other cargo as the truck stops, starts, or turns suddenly, etc.